A day at Chuckie Cheese with Four Fingers
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: It's Bella and Edwards Daughter Emma's birthday, Every year she has her party at chuckie cheese but in the cullen family the tradition is If you lose then you have to do whatever the winner says,Edward wins the battle but Emma chooses the torture.All Huma


**A Day at Chuckie Cheese...With Four fingers**

"Emma, honey wake up... Do you know what today is ?" I asked my sleeping daughter. As she opened her eyes her tired face grew into an ecstatic smile. "It's my Birfday momma, and I am tree." Emma said holding up four fingers. I laughed poking her nose gently. "No, silly that is four fingers you need three." I said as I pushed down one of her fingers. "Ohh... Hehe" Emma said giggilng, "I helded up four fingers momma and I only needed tree." Emma said crawling across her bed to hug me. "I wuv you momma..." She said while she hugged me. "I love you to Princess."I said and kissed her forehead gently.

"Edward, Honey come here." I called out the doorway holding Emma in my arms. "Yes my loves." Edwad said smiling at the sight of Emma. He made a cute, childish grin as he held his arms open for Emma. "Daddy ! I tree today." Emma said, once again holding up four fingers. I shoke my head in my hand rolling my eyes as I laughed ay Emma. "What's so funny momma?" Emma asked happily. "Oh that's right I tree not four." Emma said putting her fingers down, slowly she started with her pinky, then her index, then her ring finger leaving her middle finger still standing. My eyes grew wide and my mouth turned into an O as I let out in"umph " sounding giggle. Edward eruopted in laughter as he said "Silly girl, that is a NO-NO." he pushed down her middle finger. "Oh hehe" Emma said laughing.

Edward let her down, as soon as her feet touched the floor she moved one step she tripped. "You are your mother's child." Edward whispered. "Hey I heard that." I said smiling walking over to Emma to help her up.

"What does little Emma girl want to do for her birthday ?" I said lifting her high in the air. "Chuckie Cheese!" Emma screamed with excitement. I looked at Edward with a grin, He grinned back. "Who do you want to come ?" I asked. "Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie oh and Uncle teddy bear and Uncle Jasper..." Emma said pausing to take a breath. " And Grandma Renee and Grandma Esme, And Pappy Charlie and pop pop Carlisle." Emma said smiling.

"Okay sweetie who we calling first ?" I asked. "AUNT ALICE AND UNCLE JASPER !!" Emma screamed. "Oh Aunt Alice will be so happy you wanted to call her first." I said smiling. Emma was just too cute, with her Daddy's beautiful marble skin and very elegant and soft looks. She had his pretty soft hair and his godly smile, Emma, three years old was like a goddes, the only thing she had to prove she was actually my child was my eyes and my clumsiness. When we finally finished calling everybody to invite them to her party we got reservations at Chuckie Cheese's for three o'clock.By two o'clock we left the house to head to Chuckie cheese's we needed to be early because we wanted to help set up and Edward wanted his baby girl's third birthday to be 20 x's better that her second which is a pretty hard competition. Orn Emma's second Birthday we found out that Alice and Jasper were going to be Parents but, then about an hour later we found out it was a false alarm. Turns out the lady in the stall next to Alice was taking a pregnancy Test and they both dropped there tests at the same time. Alice didn't realize it until she looked back down at her test and it said Clear blue at the top when she bought a first response. She ended up having to get the test Dna Tested to find the woman and tell her she was pregnant.But to her dismay the woman already knew.

When the Cullens arrived along with Mom and Charlie, the real fun began. Every party we have had for Emma has always ended up in a hilarious battle betwwen Emmett and Jasper, last birthday party here Jasper and Emmett were battling each other with wack-a-mole and Emmett hit the machine so hard that he broke it and a mole fell out, that was Emma's souvenier from Chuckie Cheese's, Emmett had to pay for it all though. Jasper won obviously.And us Cullens have a rule when one wins the loser must do anything the winner says so ... Emmet was forced to get drunk and dress up as Chuckie cheese, Jasper took Emmett to the Bar down the street and got Emmett drunk. When Emmett got back Edward told the Chuckie Cheese Guy that his replacement had come and whatever his replacement made he'd still get the money for it, so the man gave us his costume. Emmett was so drunk that he started hitting on the manager which might I add was a man. He got kicked out but see that manager was fired for stalking Emmentt all last year.

First her party began with Rosalie and I bickering at each other, about something that happened three years ago before Emma was born. Then it lead to us playing Dance-Dance Revolution. Holy Crap was that hilarious. Instead of it being Jasper versus Emmett, it was Emmett versus Edward and, might I add Edward likes to play dirty. Edward and Emmetts feet were miving it made me dizzy just looking at them. I bumped Emma on my knee as she clapped and cheered for her daddy while Rosalie told her to say "BOOO Uncle Emmett you Suck, But We Love you." So it would distract him from the game so Edward would win and it worked.

For Edward's challenge for Emmett, he let Emma decide and woowee did she decide."Aunt Alice, I want you to get Uncle Emmett a dress that matches my Ballet Recital dress so he can wear it while I am dancing, and he can dance out in the audience infront of everyone." Emma said grinning. Emmett's face turned Red. "Tights,tutu, slippers, wig and makeup." Emma said smirking.

"OHHHHH Right, My little Emma !!" Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

And there is a famous Emma Cullen Birth Day

_**A/N: I will be making a one shot sequel to this about Emmett and Emma's Ballet Recital... Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**You know you love me **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15**_


End file.
